


Space, the Universe, the Solar System, and Everything In Between

by aroacewritingplace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Space by Sleeping at Last, M/M, One Shot Collection, Starting with the Sun woo, it's gay and sweet, oh all the songs/titles are based on planets that's dope, possibly flawed characterization apologies in advance, sorta? they're connected but whatevs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacewritingplace/pseuds/aroacewritingplace
Summary: So I found this concept album based around our solar system and all the songs fit with Klance and so here I am with a project that I'll probably never finish but I have hope for this one.Link for all songs at the beginning of chapter yoGet ready for some angst I hope idk I'm not very good at this yet





	1. Sun / Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> An overview of their growth, their relationship, their journey.
> 
> The first one is, of course, the sun  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NhxeVJBUnA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overview of their growth, their relationship, their journey.
> 
> The first one is, of course, the sun  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NhxeVJBUnA

The universe kept pushing them together, circumstance after circumstance.  
The first time was, of course in the Galaxy Garrison Garrison academy, even if it was only for a few moments.  
Still in cargo pilot class, Lance McClain never really got the chance to know Keith Kogane while he was still on Earth. A few passes in the hallways, looks that felt like challenges, something that lit a fire in Lance’s chest; with no other word to describe it he called it a rivalry, a word that never felt quite right but he kept with it because the other possibilities were too terrifying to think about.  
Then he left, but the time and space would push them back together, as they would do for infinity.  
Later, it was a man’s unforeseen return from outer space, of all things, that brought them together. A rescue, a team effort. Keith said he didn’t remember who Lance was, in a biting angry tongue that shriveled the fire in Lance and caused something sour to take place. The truth was, of course, that there was no way Keith could have ever forgotten the boy who glared at him in the hallways with such intensity in his deep blue eyes; the boy who had released a tsunami of emotions in his chest, a tumultuous storm that he didn’t know how to deal with except in anger, and cruel words. They found the Blue Lion, scathing words rolling off his tongue as he tried to keep himself together amidst the return of Shiro, the reunion with Lance, the universe they were headed to explore.  
Keith was locked out of the castle, a corrupted, purple crystal set where the clean blue once had been. Inside a twisting maze of corridors and rooms was Lance, unconscious, injured. They got to him and Shiro eventually, and it was here that Lance gripped Keith’s hand like a lifeline, and he said those eight words that set off a storm in Keith, all his feelings bubbling up on the tip of his tongue, when Lance’s eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the ground.  
Time passed. The Blade of Marmora made themselves known, along with Keith’s origins. Shiro disappeared, leaving Keith to take the head and Lance to be his right hand. They grew closer, as a leader and his support.  
Lance confessed one day after training, the fire inside him burning as bright as any star, that he loved Keith, he loved him so much he felt he might combust from it. He was beginning to scramble away, muttering weak, embarrassed apologies, when Keith grabbed his wrist and shut him up with a kiss.  
It was slow going, but they fit with each other, strands of the universe winding and twisting together as they were made to be. Keith learned about Lance’s insecurities, held him while he cried, and encouraged and supported him the way he should have been doing months ago. Lance calmed Keith’s rage and unpredictability with just a soft touch, melting Keith’s fiery hot anger into something softer, kinder.  
Shiro came back, of course, and disrupted order all over again. Something was off, but no one, not even Keith, was able to put a finger on it.  
It was then Keith got the offer he couldn’t refuse. To join the Blade, he knew, would fix the problem with the lions, would allow him to step down as a leader, would help him find out more about his past. The only problem was Lance.  
He took care of that the only way he knew how. Scathing remarks, an argument that got way out of control for both of them, and then before Keith knew it, he was getting nothing from Lance but glares not unlike the ones at the Garrison so long ago.  
It made it easier to leave.  
Golden strings of fate had them tied together, and the universe wasn’t done with them yet. Then, the battle at Naxzela happened, and Keith became so very overwhelmed, from the pressures from the Blade, the call from his Red Lion intertwined with Lance’s bond, the pain in his chest whenever he thought about Lance, it came to a head.  
He convinced himself he was doing this because it was for the greater good, and not for his own selfish actions and desires. It was to help Voltron, it would save everything. He would save everything and live on as nothing more than a memory for Lance, everyone.  
That never happened, they were saved- no, he was saved - before he could reach the ship.  
All friendly ships were told to reconvene at the Castle whether Keith wanted to or not, so he pulled his small fighter into the bay that he once had called home.  
All he could do was pray that the team hadn’t seen his sacrificial stunt. He felt guilty, ashamed of his selfish actions, and he wanted nothing more than to leave this castle that held so many memories, so much pain.  
His feet carried him to his room before he quite realized where he was going, simply out of habit. Lance showed up minutes later, to both of their surprises.  
Lance had only just found out about what had happened at the battle, what Keith had nearly done. His chin was wobbling, his eyes filled with unshed tears. Keith, seeing Lance’s expression, felt his stomach drop out in a pit that left him feeling nauseous.  
Lance lunged for him, pulling him into a tight hug. Stifled sobs filled Keith’s ears, and he slowly wrapped his arms around him and pulled Lance even closer.  
“I’m not letting you go,” Lance choked out, every word straining with the effort to not fall apart.  
“I’m not leaving you,” Keith whispered at the same time, feeling his eyes mist over.  
Time and space pulled them together once more, and neither of them could tell you who moved first, but lips met lips and a chaotic fire clashed with a swirling hurricane, full of desperation, full of sadness and longing. They broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other, breathing in and out together, slowly. Together, for infinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yeet hope you liked it


	2. Mercury / I'll Go Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impulsive, stubborn, sad.
> 
> He just wants to go home, but he's stuck in place
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBpG1G8YIFM

Padded footsteps slipped along rooftops and sidewalks, shadowed figures leaping across a strange suburban town. The bodies were cloaked in shadow as the crossed the town, growing steadily closer to the tremendous building that loomed over the tiny houses below.  
Keith ran along the sidewalk, his footsteps barely brushing the ground. He was invisible, save for the few streetlights that caught his shadow every now and then. But aside from that, the city was empty. The houses were quiet, no doubt asleep, but nothing else was awake, either. This town, so similar to cities back on Earth, had no cars driving on the roads at top speed on a late night joyride, no one arriving home from a late night party. The streets were as silent as a ghost.  
And Keith was here to put an end to that. Him, and the rest of the Blade. The ruler of this planet was, yet again, another authority figure who ruled zir citizens with an iron fist while the Galra Empire continued to fill zir pockets. And while Zarkon may have been incapacitated, the various corrupt governments and kingdoms around the universe certainly were nowhere near fracturing.  
The ground under Keith’s feet changed from soft dirt to hard metal that clanged underneath his feet as he left behind the small neighborhood for the more upscale city. Above him, a masked figure gestured with their grappling hook, throwing it atop the side of the castlesque structure before them. The four other blades, including Keith, followed suit, joining together on the side of the massive building.  
It wasn’t too difficult to locate the dictator of this world, they only had to find the largest doors in the whole building. As half the team silently took out the guards surrounding the doors, Keith and the rest of the team slipped in the doors, where the ruler was already unfortunately awake. Ze stared at them from the edge of zir bed, lucent eyes glowing with contempt as ze stared down at them. In zir head, ze held something that Keith recognized as similar to a crossbow, except it was much sleeker, and the projectile in it glowed and dripped with a luminous substance. As the infiltrators readjusted to the situation, before they had time to react, ze raised one of zir arms and pulled the trigger, sending duel projectiles that sank into the necks of the two central Blade members. The stricken area glowed bright blue before it began to steam aggressively. The two Galra hissed out stifled pain, one falling to his knees and the other grasping at his neck, scrabbling at the lodged projectile.  
For a long moment, no one moved, stunned into the silence by the quick movement. Keith’s vision clouded red, and in two ticks he stood before the being once in power, his dagger buried hilt-deep inside zir chest next to several similar gashes, throat streaming a murky green fluid.  
He didn’t feel like he exhaled until they were back on the transport, headed away from the planet, minus two Blades. Ships identical to their own flew down past them, speeding toward the leaderless planet. Keith stared out the small window as the team left the atmosphere and sped towards the stars, eyes dull, mouth flat.  
“Keith.”  
Everyone else had been dismissed soon after they had returned to the base, but Kolivan called him back. The doors slide shut behind him as he turned to face the hooded figure. The Galra’s voice was thick with disappointment. “Can you remind me what the objective of the mission was?”  
Keith grit his teeth. “Infiltrate the compound, help Jasx restain that stupid quiznaking-” He cut himself off. “-and get out.”  
“And what did you do instead?”  
“I stood there while he killed two Blades!” Keith hissed out through clenched teeth.  
“You killed a valuable bargaining chip!” Kolivan’s voice was thunderous, filling the entire room. “Now that government is in chaos with no way to fix it because of your reckless actions! When, Keith, are you going to learn that sometimes sacrifices need to be made?”  
“Karsh and Jasx died!” Keith yelled back, just as loud. “Two pointless deaths that I could have prevented by thinking quicker, but I-”  
“That doesn’t justify you ruining the mission because you couldn’t control your anger!” The two stared definitely at each other, breaths coming in quick huffs.  
Kolivan let out a long exhale, pressing his hand against the side of his face. “Go to your quarters,” he said quietly. “You won’t be going on any missions for a while.”  
Keith clenched his fists at his sides, but the simmering anger under Kolivan’s otherwise calm tone told him not to argue. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the main compound, down a twisting maze of hallways, until he reached his room.  
Keith’s breath was coming in heavy puffs as the door slid shut behind him, his thoughts tumbling around like bowling balls. He sank against the wall onto the floor, peeking out at his room through his fingers. Only a bed disrupted the rest of the clean black floor. A second Blade outfit hung up on a hook on the wall, and underneath was his red jacket.  
A couple seconds was all the time that Keith took to sit there, simply breathing quietly before couldn’t stand to be still anymore, and he pushed himself up. He continued to keep trying to take deep, controlled breaths as he paced relentlessly inside the room, finding only a little comfort in the rhythmic pounding of his feet against the hard floor.  
Keith flopped onto his bed, turning to the side to look at the two pictures on his wall, the only unique thing in this room. One picture was of him and the rest of the paladins of Voltron, standing all together and looking up at something behind the camera; probably their lions. Behind them, in the background, were Allura and Coran, and they were all smiling, and they were all together. And the second picture…  
Keith traced the outline with his fingertips, a small smile curving his lips. It was a picture Keith had pulled from the Castle’s security footage, the night of the party with the Arusians, right before Sendak blew up the main crystal and took control of the Castle. Lance was the center of the picture, head tossed back and his mouth open in a laugh that Keith could still hear echoing in his head.  
“I don’t even know why I did it, Lance,” he mumbled, turning on his back and folding his hands behind his head. “I feel so stuck here, sometimes, maybe I was just so upset that I just-”  
The door slid open and Kolivan walked in. “We’re starting the meeting with the Coalition.” He left without another word, leaving Keith scrambling to collect his thoughts. His face dropped and he pulled himself up.  
Minutes later Keith stood at Kolivan’s side, looking out at several holo screens depicting some of the leaders of the Voltron Coalition. On the Castle’s screen was the rest of the Paladins, but Keith stubbornly refused to make eye contact with anyone. Talking to Lance’s picture was one thing, but the real thing was too painful to deal with, especially regarding the rough circumstances they had part in. Besides, Kolivan already distrusted him enough, what with him being half human coupled with his aggressive, impulsive nature.  
Lance was staring at him though. He could see him out of the corner of his eye, but he refused to look over, despite the tugging in his chest that pulled him towards the blue-eyed boy.  
His mind wandered away while he kept his eyes fixed on the wall ahead of him, and he imagined Lance speaking up, asking Keith to come back.  
All Keith needed was Lance to tell him to leave, to come home, he would.  
But Lance didn’t say a thing, and the meeting ended. Keith left Kolivan’s side without speaking, chest caving, feeling a bit emptier than he had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beautiful words cover up the horrendous mess this chapter is woohoo


	3. Venus / Astronomy in Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the biggest moments happen at the most minute points in time, when one is least expecting it.
> 
> At least, that's how it goes for Lance.
> 
> Venus: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iddo7W-wj8Y

Lance always looked for the big moments in his life. The monumental moments, where a huge reveal finally makes everything fall into place, or the huge explosion right after a confession wherein the main hero finally gets his true love’s kiss. Every big moment, Lance looked that feeling that he got watching those scenes on television, he wanted those to happen to him.  
So, of course, it was only fate that the few moments that dramatically changed his life were bound to simple fragments of his life that would have otherwise been stored as mundane, useless memories.  
The first time his world changed was a month into his education at the Galaxy Garrison. Over one shoulder was his backpack, held there by one hand. In the other hand, he held a textbook, attempting to balance it with one hand. He was only behind on the reading by a few pages, and he was sure he could finish it in time if he just-  
A heavy mass slammed into Lance, sending him stumbling backward before his legs gave out and he crashed to the ground. His textbook skidded away, sliding along the dirty linoleum floor. Lance’s head snapped up, both confused and indignant, and it was only the indignation that kept his jaw from dropping. Keith Kogane, the number one fighter pilot in the Galaxy Garrison, Lance’s very own rival (though they had yet to speak a word to one another until this moment), stared down at him from above just as much confusion written across his face as the boy below him. Lance opened his mouth to yell, or maybe squawk, he wasn’t quite sure, but it hardly mattered because his throat dried up and he couldn’t form the right words. Something about this moment, the way the Keith stared down at him dramatically increased his heart rate, he felt like he might explode if someone didn’t move or say something. For this one second, their eyes were locked completely on each other and nothing else. It felt like nothing Lance had ever felt before, completely different from how TV made it feel. It felt so much better, so much more emotion in this moment then Lance had ever felt before, and he felt that he could stay in this moment forever. That is, before a teacher turned the corner and bumped into Keith’s back. Keith took a panicked look over his shoulder, breaking the intense eye contact, and he ran off, kicking Lance’s textbook as he left.  
“Mr. McClain, aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?” As if the school was conspiring against him, the final bell rang at that very moment. Lance gulped, still unable to get any words out.  
Big moments happened later, from the crash-landing of Shiro, to finding the Blue Lion, which, sure, was cool, amazing, but somehow, despite the awe the soared through him touching the snout of the Blue Lion or flying her to Arus for the first time, it didn’t fill Lance with that same inexplicable feeling and the companion fluttering beat of his heart. Even opening the cryopods that held the last Alteans of the known universe, a huge deal that should have filled Lance with that feeling as he caught easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he didn’t, he couldn’t feel it.  
But then it happened again, in that same way. A period of time that otherwise would have been measured as unimportant in the grand scheme of things flipped on its head by the tiniest moment.  
Lance and the other paladins had been on the Castle for a while now, not that Lance was any more familiar with the layout then he had been when they first started living there. After taking two left turns and entering through the door he had sworn took him in a shortcut back to his room just a few days ago, Lance found the doors of the training center sliding open in front of him, and there he was.   
Keith didn’t see him at first, indeed, he wouldn’t notice him for a while. He was hyper-focused on the gladiator bot, swirling and lashing out at it, and cutting at it with his bayard. But Lance didn’t even notice the gladiator bot. For just a few moments, a few ticks, understanding flooded through him and he saw Keith. He saw his care he felt for others underneath the perceived recklessness in the way he dove to cut the gladiators arm away from an invisible target like he had done so many times before to protect his fellow teammates. Lance saw Keith’s careful calculation of what was happening around him, the way his eyes subconsciously followed each and every movement of the gladiator, taking it all in, as much as he could. He saw each and every muscle in Keith’s sword arm, tense, careful, and controlled, taunt yet still fluid in his movements in the way he ducked, stabbed, and slashed at his opponent.   
Lance’s heart was already speeding up, but that feeling increased tenfold when Keith’s head did look up for a moment, and they locked eyes. Then, that feeling flooded through Lance again, that inexplicable thrumming of his heart and intense, scorching feeling that coated him. Keith’s face went slack in surprise, and Lance thought it looked like he might say something. The gladiator’s staff then slammed into him, sending Keith crashing to the floor, rolling back across the training space. Keith’s head jerked up, staring directly at across the room in a way that Lance mistook for anger. Lance gulped, surprised to find he was still able to form words. “Sorry, I- I made a wrong turn, I’ll just- just be leaving.” He turned on his heel and sped out as quickly as he had entered. Once he found his way back to his room, Lance sat down heavily on his bed, burying his face in his hands, desperately trying to slow his breathing and his heart.  
\----------  
It took Keith some time to notice Lance was watching him in the training room. He was far too focused on the gladiator in front of him, and it was only the prickling feeling that someone he was being looked at that caused him to jerk his head up and-  
Their eyes connected, far too intensely for Keith to normally feel comfortable with, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. Because in this singular moment, the one random instance plucked out of a random, otherwise pointless day, Keith looked into Lance’s eyes and knew that he could see him, really see Keith as he was. Every layer underneath every layer. It was like every part of him was being pulled into focus before Lance’s eyes and Keith could feel himself being sucked into this feeling that filled him throughout his body, a feeling that took his breath away in a way he had rarely felt before.  
Then his breath was physically taken away as the staff of the gladiator slammed into his stomach, knocking all air out of him and sending him sprawling across the floor. Keith’s head jerked up immediately, attempting to regain that connection he had just lost, but Lance’s face had already shifted, scared and apprehensive. His mouth moved, but Keith may have been underwater for all he could hear, his head ringing both from the collision and the intense connection. He watched silently as Lance left, the door sliding shut behind him.   
The gladiator readied its staff again, pointing directly at Keith. “End training sequence,” he said hoarsely, and the gladiator disappeared, leaving Keith alone, pulled into focus for a mere moment before shattering again, leaving pieces of him scattered on the blinding white floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo comments and kudos are pretty cool if you feel like it thanks :)
> 
>  
> 
> also "every layer underneath every layer" yep, Keith is an ogre, it's canon now, you heard it here first folks.

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeet hope ya liked it


End file.
